Sulap Paling Nista
by Aomi Ammyu
Summary: Sasuke menggeliat meregangkan otot-ototnya. Mengucek mata dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Setelah bertatapan langsung dengan cermin, Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang berbeda terjadi dalam dirinya...“GYAAAAA!”


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Sulap Paling Nista © Aomi Akinosuke

-

"Oke! seperti janji saya tadi! saya akan mengubah dua anak laki-laki ini menjadi perempuan!" teriak sang ilusioner menghadap dua tirai biru dan merah yang tertutup itu. Gemuruh sorak sorai seluruh penonton pun menyambutnya.

'Fuh, Naruto ada-ada saja. Padahal niatnya cuma menonton, akhirnya malah...' gerutu Sasuke dalam salah satu tirai itu.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga tirainya akan dibuka! Jangan pejamkan mata kalian dan simaklah keindahan karya saya ini para penonton! Marilah bantu saya menghitung!" teriaknya lagi.

"SATU!..." Tirai pun terangkat perlahan.

"DUA!..." para penonton semakin penasaran. Sasuke dan Naruto semakin kepanasan. Dan si pesulap, semakin menguasai keadaan.

"TIGAAA!!"

BLAAAARRR!!!

Petir menyambar tepat ke panggung sulap itu. Semuanya kesetrum, kelepar-kelepar, kejang-kejang, joget-joget (?), dan berhenti. Hujan mulai mengepung seluruh gedung.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Dimana aku?"

Pertunjukkan pun dihentikan gara-gara sang pesulap hilang ingatan. Tapi semua penonton yang masih ingat kejadian tadi mengeluh panjang pendek. "Yah.. padahal aku masih ingin liat pesulap berambut jarum itu mengubah dua orang tersebut menjadi perempuan."

"Aku juga..."

Sementara itu..

"Apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan yang sama dengan si pesulap keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sakura dan Kakashi langsung memegangi pelipisnya.

"Sasuke, ini berapa?" Sakura yang panik mengacungkan empat jarinya.

"Tidak lebih dari lima."

"Ayo sebutkan nama panjangku, Sasuke?" Kakashi juga tidak kalah panik dengan Sakura.

"Hatake Kakashi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dihawatirkan." Kakashi dan Sakura terlihat lega. Sekarang mereka beralih pada Naruto yang lagi senyam-senyum-tidak-karuan tanpa menjelaskan pada Sasuke yang terlihat masih bertanya-tanya.

"Naruto, sebelum kita berangkat tadi apa kau ingat untuk mengangkat jemuranmu?" tanya Kakashi setengah hati.

Naruto menengok ke arah jendela, ia baru sadar kalau di luar sedang hujan. "Ah, gawat! Aku benar-benar lupa!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, menyesali kepikunannya.

"Kalau begitu semuanya beres." ucap Kakashi enteng.

'Kenapa tidak sekalian tanya makanan favoritnya Gama Bunta saja, atau tanya Naruto pernah mati atau tidak?' gerutu Sakura dalam hati yang merasa pertanyaan Kakashi pada Naruto itu sangat konyol.

-

Sasuke membuka mata dan bangkit dari tidurnya, ia menggeliat meregangkan otot-ototnya. Mengucek mata dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Lalu pelan-pelan menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah bertatapan langsung dengan cermin, Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dirinya.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

-

"Naruto, ayo kesini!" panggil Sasuke di tengah perjalanan Naruto menuju sekolah itu.

"Ada apa sih, Teme? Aku buru-buru, nih." walau Naruto bersikap biasa, tapi dia sedikit bingung kenapa Sasuke membawa ranselnya dengan cara merangkulnya di dada.

"Na-Naruto, ba-bagaimana ini?"

Menurut pandangan Naruto, saat ini Sasuke terlihat sangat gugup dan sangat serius. Tangannya pun sedikit gemetar, "Ada apa sih, kenapa kau terlihat begitu takut?"

"I-ini gara-gara kau!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Apanya yang gara-gara aku? Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Anu, i-ini..." Sasuke menurunkan tasnya. Ia pelan-pelan membuka kancing seragam sekolahnya. "Tapi kau jangan menertawakanku, ya?!"

"Iya!"

"Kau juga jangan memberitaukannya kepada orang lain!"

"IYA!!"

Setelah yakin Sasuke kemudian menunjukkan dadanya, terlihat 'pemandangan' disana.

"Gwaaaa! Sasuke! Ternyata kau perempuan!"

"Bukaaan! Aku ini laki-laki! Ini mungkin gara-gara pesulap aneh itu!"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Menikahimu?"

"Bukaaaan! Mengembalikan aku seperti semula, tolol!"

-

Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari ranselnya—ke kantin, ke wese, bahkan saat belajarpun Sasuke selalu memeluk ransel itu seperti memeluk sebuah Teddy bear. Sasuke merasa kalau 'dada'nya itu semakin lama semakin besar saja.

"Sasuke, aku bingung kenapa hal ini tidak berefek padaku, padahal waktu itu aku juga jadi sukarela, kan?"

"Mungkin masih belum waktunya saja."

"Sasuke, jangan menatakutiku!"

"Tadi kau yang bertanya, kan?"

Naruto terdiam, terlihat Sasuke sedang mengeluarkan baju olahraganya dan membawanya menuju ke tempat lain, "Hei, mau kemana, Sasuke?"

"Ganti baju, sepertinya dengan memakai ini tidak akan terlalu terlihat."

-

"Benarkan tidak terlalu terlihat." gumam Sasuke pada cermin sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Sasuke, kau lupa ya, hari ini kan tidak ada pelajaran olahraga." seseorang bermata putih, atau lavender, atau apalah itu melihat Sasuke dengan penuh kecurigaan. 'Apa seorang jenius seperti Sasuke bisa lupa juga?'

"Ah-tidak, eh-iya, eh-maksudku.. aku hanya ingin memakainya." jawabnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil untuk menekankan bahwa dia tidak ingin ditanya lagi.

Neji tambah curiga dengan alasan tidak wajar Sasuke. "Apa kau sudah memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter, Sasuke?"

"Untuk apa? Aku kan baik-baik saja." elak Sasuke seraya berlalu di hadapan Neji.

-

'Aku yakin Neji pasti curiga. Tapi... apa lebih baik aku pergi ke dokter saja ya, siapa tau bisa diobati---Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Bagaimana kalau dokter bilang aku harus dioprasi? Ugh.'

"Peest, Sasuke?" panggil Naruto dari arah bawah tangga, tempat yang cocok untuk mengobrolkan masalah yang rahasia.

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa gejalanya sudah muncul!" Naruto berusaha berteriak di tengah bisiknya.

"Apa?! 'Apa'mu yang berubah?"

"Tadi, pas waktu aku ke toilet-"

"Kau ke toilet? Kapan? Kanapa aku tidak melihatmu?"

"Jangan memotong dulu!"

"Kau yang terlalu berbelit-belit!"

"DENGARKAN! Waktu aku di toilet, aku bertemu Gaara..."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan perubahanmu?"

"JANGAN MEMOTONG! Waktu itu kami ngobrol sebentar. Setelah Gaara pergi, entah kenapa aku-merasa-aku..."

"..."

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya."

GUBRAKK!

-

"_Aku yakin itu __gejalanya, Sasuke..."_ ujar Naruto dari sebuah telpon genggam.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan terlalu mendramatisir. Itu hormonmu saja yang bermasalah!"

"_Tidak mungkin, ka__rena sebelumnya aku suka Sakura!"_

"Berarti kau terjangkit Flu Gay" kata Sasuke sekenanya.

"_Flu__ Gay? Apa itu sejenis flu babi atau flu burung?"_

"Terserahlah."

Sasuke berusaha memejamkan mata untuk mengusir segala kecemasannya untuk esok pagi. Tapi ketika membuka mata, tiba-tiba di pintu toilet yang ia kunci terdengar teriakan yang sama lagi.

-

"Oh Gaara.." ucap Naruto pada sebuah foto yang sudah terlipat-lipat di tangannya. Naruto terlihat amat bahagia dengan 'masalah'nya sekarang, berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang terus mengeluh mengenai masalahnya itu—yang saat ini terlihat sedang menghalang-halangi jalan Naruto. "Sasuke, ada apa lagi sih?"

"Uhm itu Naruto, a-anu..." Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan menyodorkan barang tersebut dengan kedua tangannya pada Naruto. "Bagaimana cara memakai ini?" nampak guratan merah di pipi Sasuke.

Setelah menatap pembalut yang dipegang dengan kedua tangan Sasuke itu, Naruto juga tiba-tiba memerah tanpa paksaan. "Ja-jadi 'itu'mu juga-?"

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah, boleh dikatakan wajahnya itu seperti ingin menangis.

-

"Naruto, rasanya aku seperti tidak ingin sekolah lagi..." tutur Sasuke lemah setelah menyelesaikan urusan rahasianya di wese bersama Naruto—yang entah mengapa bisa tau bagaimana caranya memasang *Ehem* pembalut.

"Jangan putus asa Sasuke, aku akan mencari jalan untukmu dan juga aku agar kita bisa hidup bahagia." kata Naruto sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sasuke tersentak, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!" Sasuke langsung menarik kasar tangannya dan membuang mukanya yang terlanjur merah. Setelah memeriksa sekeliling ternyata seisi kantin telah dipenuhi dengan tatapan 'ngeri' pada mereka.

"Woy, Naruto? Sasuke?" panggil seseorang bermantel yang Naruto dan Sasuke pikir 'mantelnya pasti terbuat dari bulu anjing seribu tahun lalu' itu berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. "Yeeha! Kalian tau sebuah pesta tidak akan meriah jika orang-orang penting yang diundang dengan segenap hati tidak datang di acara itu apa lagi jika orang yang tidak datang itu tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas atau tidak masuk akal yang membuatmu kecewa dan bersumpah untuk tidak mengundangnya lagi di pestamu berikutnya!" sembur Kiba tanpa titik koma sembari meletakkan undangan dimasing-masing mulut yang ternganga dan kabur dari hadapan mereka sebelum ditanya macam-macam, membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke bermain sendiri dengan pikirannya. Mereka membaca tulisan dikertas 'jelek' itu pelan-pelan.

"Pesta tidur.. COWOK?!" mata Naruto membelalak, untuk pertama kalinya dia menemukan hal yang seperti ini. Kemudian dia berpikir lebih jauh, "Pasti sepreinya bau anjing, terus makanannya makanan anjing, dan jangan-jangan nanti manusia disana cuma kita berdua, Sasuke."

"Oh, jadi kau berniat datang di acara tak jelas itu, ya?"

"Kalau kau datang aku juga datang."

"Aku tidak akan datang."

"Maksudku kalau Sakura datang aku juga akan datang."

"Ini pesta tidur laki-laki, kan?"

"Err, maksudku jika Gaara datang aku juga datang."

"BILANG SAJA KALAU KAU MAU DATANG!"

Ngiiiiing...

Teriakkan Sasuke berefek pada siapa saja yang ada di tempat itu, termasuk orang-orang bertubuh besar yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hei, bung! Kenapa berteriak ditelinga kami?!" kata salah seorang berbadan paling besar diantara mereka yang kini telah berjalan menuju Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah, matanya membelalak kaget mengharapkan keselamatan. Ia langsung tersentak melihat 'Preman' berambut orange itu meraih kerah Sasuke, mengangkatnya sampai Sasuke terjingkit.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau berani melawan kami?"

"Aku memang berani."

"Apa kau bilang! Coba katakan sekali lagi kalau memang berani!"

"Dasar tuli! Aku bilang aku ini memang berani." Sasuke yang masih risih dengan tangan yang berada diatas 'dada'nya itu berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Oh, jadi rupanya kau belum tau rasanya dihajar, ya? Baiklah akan ku beritau." tangan kanan orang itu terangkat dan terkepal menghadap wajah Sasuke. Sebelum tangan besar itu terayun, orang besar itu berujar, "Dan aku harap, salah satu dari teman-temanku ada yang mengingatkan aku untuk tidak membunuhmu." selanjutnya terdengar gelak tawa rekan-rekannya.

"Cih!" dalam beberapa detik Sasuke melihat kepalan tangan itu hampir menerjang wajahnya. Tapi...

Takk!

Tangan seseorang menahannya. Itu adalah tangan Neji yang berusaha menjadi seorang pahlawan. Wajahnya tertunduk. Menghitam dibagian mata dan sekitarnya, seolah menyiratkan kegentle-an seorang Hyuuga. Dan tak lama setelah semua menatapnya heran, Neji mengangkat wajahnya penuh amarah lalu berkata, "Jangan ganggu pacarku!"

Glekk!

Sasuke menelan ludah, Naruto menelan ludah lagi, sedang sang 'Preman' hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu darinya!" Neji membentak kasar, dia mendorong dada si 'Preman' dan mendorong dada Sasuke untuk memaksimalkan jarak mereka. (Sekali lagi) Mendorong 'dada' Sasuke untuk memaksimalkan jarak mereka.

Tuiing!

Neji dan Sasuke saling tatap.

Neji: "..."

Sasuke: "..."

Neji: "Be-benda apa itu?"

Sasuke: "..." (membeku)

Dukk!

Satu pukulan dahsyat tepat di wajah Neji membuatnya terjungkal. Sang pemukul tertawa penuh kemenangan, semua pengunjung yang ada di kantin itu kabur satu persatu. "Ini akibat kau lalai, 'Sang pahlawan yang lalai' hahaha lucu sekali!"

Neji bangkit, menghapus darah yang ada diujung bibirnya. Dia berjalan ke depan si 'Preman', lalu menatap tajam matanya. "Tunggu sampai sekolah bubar, aku pasti akan meladenimu!" ucapan itu sengaja dibuat Neji agar hanya mereka berdua saja yang mendengarnya, dan orang itu hanya membalasnya dengan seringai.

"Neji, Juugo, hentikan!" terdengar suara Kurenai-sensei dari jauh.

"Huh!" 'Preman' yang bernama Juugo itu mengeluh pendek.

"Neji, Juugo, Sasuke, Naruto, dan kalian semua cepat menghadap keruangan kepala sekolah!" perintah Asuma-sensei yang tadi mengekori Kurenai.

"Salah kalian, membiarkan para 'penonton' itu kabur dan memberi kesempatan mereka mengadukan ini pada guru-guru." tatap Juugo pada anak-anak buahnya.

-

"_Skorsing dua hari bukan masalah bagiku, hal baiknya adalah aku bisa istirahat untuk menyembunyikan keadaanku sekarang."_

"Bagaimana dengan pesta tidur Kiba, Sasuke?"

"_Kau saja yang datang! Lagi pula kalau aku datang, sama saja artinya aku menggali kuburanku sendiri."_

"Maksudmu?"

"_Bagaimana kalau malam itu me__reka melakukan sesuatu padaku dan mereka tau kalau ada perubahan di tubuhku—aduuuh!..."_

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

"_Aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba__ seluruh tubuh dan tulangku terasa sakit?"_

"Tubuh dan tulangmu sakit? Apa perlu ku panggilkan dokter?"

"_Tidak usah, aku... a__duuuhh!...."_

"Ta-tapi Sasuke? Sasuke?"

"_Aaarghh__...."_

"Sasuke? Kau dengar aku tidak?"

"_Na__-Naruto... kenapa, su-suaramu berubah...?"_

Tuut tuut tuut

"Sasukeee?! Hup!" Naruto menutup mulutnya sendiri, menyadari suaranya yang berubah, layaknya suara perempuan.

-

Brakk!

Naruto mendobrak pintu dan berlari ke kamar Sasuke, dilaluinya beberapa tangga. Hingga di dekat kamar Sasuke Naruto pun terjatuh, "Kenapa? kenapa dengan tenagaku? Kenapa aku tak sekuat dulu?" Naruto berusaha meraih gagang pintu dan mengintip ke dalam. Terlihat Sasuke yang tergeletak di kasurnya, badannya melingkar dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk kuat di dadanya. "Sasuke?" panggil Naruto dengan suara wanitanya. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Memeriksa nadinya dan mengambil handphone Sasuke yang tak jauh darinya. "Kakashi-sensei, tolong..."

-

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya?"

Naruto menahan pandangannya, berusaha membuat pandangannya senormal mungkin, menebak dimana dia berada dan mengingat apa yang terakhir kali terjadi—sampai suster itu meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Naruto berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur putih itu. Keluar, lalu menuju tempat lain dari kamarnya.

Kreaakk...

Pintu itu terbuka, seorang gadis duduk di kasurnya menghadap jendela. Rambutnya panjang tergerai. Tubuhnya ramping. Cantik sekali.

"Sasuke?..."

'Gadis' itu menoleh, "Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu karena suara perempuanmu itu, jadi jangan tertawakan aku."

"Tentu tidak, Sasuke!" Naruto mengeluarkan bakat cerianya. "Selama kau tidak bicara, tidak ada yang tau kalau kau itu laki-laki. Sungguh, kau cantik sekali!"

"Kau itu memuji atau menghina, sih? Kau juga, tidak akan ketahuan kalau tidak bicara."

"Hehehe.."

"Hai, Naruto, kenapa jalan-jalan? Yakin sudah baikan?" tiba-tiba Kakashi masuk dengan beberapa orang di belakangnya.

Dan sepertinya, orang yang terakhir masuk itu Naruto dan Sasuke kenal. Orang itu terlihat seperti... "Gwaaaaaaa!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan, kedua telunjuk mereka terarah mati pada seseorang yang paling belakang, "Pesulap biadap itu!" ditambah tatapan 'sadis' mereka yang seperti ingin membakar orang yang mereka sebut pesulap biadap itu hidup-hidup.

"Tenang semuanya, orang ini ku bawa untuk menyembuhkan kalian, berhubung ingatannya sudah pulih."

"Halow anak-anak! Namaku Jiraiya-sama! Aku adalah seorang pesulap terkenAAAL!"

"Tidak senang berkenalan denganmu!" sahut Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

-

"Ternyata pesta tidur itu tidak buruk juga, ya?"

"Tepuk tangan saja, Sasuke. Setelah ini pertunjukan sulap." protes Naruto tanpa meninggalkan senyumnya sama seperti yang lainnya.

Satu persatu peserta sulap yang tidak lain adalah teman-teman undangan Kiba sendiri ditampilkan, kadang-kadang tingkah konyol mereka membuat semuanya terpingkal dan tentu saja diiringi dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

"Setelah ini apa?" tanya Sasuke di tengah tepuk tangannya.

"Entahlah." jawab Naruto sambil tetap tersenyum menikmati kehangatan pesta. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya tertarik sesuatu, "Hah, Sasuke!"

"Tepuk tangan Saja, Naruto." balas Sasuke.

"Aku serius~!"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya jurus pesulap sinting kemaren tidak seratus persen lenyap dariku. Kau lihat yang disana?"

"Gaara?"

"Omaigat, dia tampan sekali!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, tak lama kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Neji yang tidak jauh dari Gaara. Sasuke jadi teringat kata-kata Neji yang sembarangan menyebutnya.. 'pacar'. "Hiiii~!"

"Dengarkan semuanya!" sang penguasa jagat pesta—Kiba, naik ke atas panggung, merebut mike dari para peserta yang masih menjalankan tugasnya, "Tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi! Saya sengaja menyewa pesulap terkenal untuk memeriahkan pesta ini! Sambutlah... Misteeer JIRAIYA!!"

"Tidaaaaaaaaaak!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke yang tenggelam oleh antusiasnya suara riuh dan tepuk tangan. Sepertinya mereka sangat trauma.

Tanpa aba-aba pesulap yang menyebut dirinya 'pesulap terkenal' itu pun memulai aksinya, "Baiklah! Inilah karya indahku! Akan ku ubah semua orang disini menjadi perempuan!!"

BLAAAAAAARRRR!!!!

END


End file.
